hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsuro Gensai
Basic Information Katsuro Gensai is a chuunin, currently residing in Kawagakure He lives in a house near the Kappa's lake with his girlfriend, Kyra Shadou and cousin Kokoro Hakushi; alone, away from his parents, who live outside of the village .far away from his divorced parents, who live outside of the villag. Katsuro's favorite food is Yakikuna (Grilled meat, vegetables usually grilled together), and his least favorite food would have to be anything that included cabbage. He enjoys exercise and the physical aspects of training, along with resting or sleeping in a nice patch of grass near some flowers or water. Katsuro hates an unproductive day, or just standing around, despite the fact that he does it a lot. He also hates to be separated from any of his swords, if only for a moment. He has a few phobias as well, including Antlophobia and Agateophobia. History Enrolled into the Shinobi Academy at the age of seven, he quickly befriended two other students, by the names of Hideyoshi Sadeki '''and '''Leo Shakurai. Leo Shakurai helped Katsuro a lot by giving him wooden training equipment. He learned unde'r Bastro Makitou', Uru Uzima, and a genin named Tenku Shinegi. Katsuro passed the genin exam his first try, continuing on to become a genin. Tenku Shinegi became one of Katsuro's best friends during his time as a genin, teaching him a lot. When Katsuro bought his first sword from Kyo Kire, Tenku taught him how to channel chakra through the blade. He trained with this for a while. After he believed he was good enough with it, Katsuro '''decided to train his body physically, becomming a full-on taijutsu user for the remainder of his days as a genin. His original genin squad leader was '''Saka Inichimaru, but due to her absence as a sensei, Katsuro sought out further training. He met Kayugen, a chuunin who had been teaching Leo Shakurai at the time, and he taught him a katon jutsu. Housenka no jutsu was what he taught Katsuro, and for a few weeks, Katsuro practiced that jutsu alone. After the chuunin exams, Katsuro became friends with a rookie chuunin named Ken Sadeki. Ken Sadeki introduced Katsuro to Ukaru Sungar, who promised to help train Katsuro. He did, and taught him another fire jutsu. Afterwards, Katsuro went on to become a chuunin, passing both tests. Between the second and the third chuunin examination, he was involved in the homicide of Academy Student, Hideki Takahashi. However, he was never charged. He was promoted to a chuunin, and had a custom flak jacket made. It was darker than the others, and had the 'Gensai star' on the back. {Work in Progress} Techniques and Skills -''Bunshin no Jutsu'' -''Kawarimi no Jutsu'' -''Henge no Jutsu'' -''Shunshin no Jutsu'' -''Kokohi no Jutsu'' -''Katon; Housenka no Jutsu'' -''Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu'' -''Reppushou'' Accolades (#)Tournament of Wind >> Winner of the D Bracket (#)Tournament of Wind >> Defeated Ken Sadeki (Forfeit) (#)Autumn Ball/Halloween Party >> Hottest in Costume Notes N/A Related Articles N/A